The retail consumer is presented with an ever-increasing variety of goods offered to him or her in a retail store environment. Each of the goods vie for shelf space and the opportunity to be presented to the potential customer in an attractive manner and in a manner which will hopefully lead to a sale.
Such competition is present in the hobby and craft field as in other categories of goods. The products of various manufacturers compete with each other for shelf space and, once on the shelves, compete for the customer's purchase dollar. Consideration of closed packaging itself by the consumer often leads to ineffective competition. In connection with hobby and craft sets in particular a most effective and compelling promotion for the product can be the presentation of an actual product as made by the set. The display of an actual scale model airplane, for example, may be an effective inducement to a customer to buy the kit for completing that very model.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for presentation of three-dimensional objects in a retail store environment.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a display device for three-dimensional objects which may be associated with a retail store display of goods relating to the objects.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus which may be mounted to a store shelf to provide a protected display environment for the objects to be displayed.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a methodology incorporating such a display apparatus for improving the sales appeal of kit products by allowing the display of an object constructed by the kit product.